danganronpa_gamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules
These are the official rules of the website. Forum Rules # Treat everyone on the site with respect. All of us are human beings as well. # No spoilers without a warning, please. # No racial slurs. That's disrespectful to members. # Absolutely no business solicitation unless linked to Danganronpa or your own sites, products, etc. # If you have problems with people (either on the site or in real life) or real life issues, please do not complain to anyone or the admins. If you have issues with someone in particular on the site, have a private conversation with them. We're not your caretakers. Welcome to the internet. # Multi-Accounting will result in a ban. # Please do not post anything sexual or have any sexual conversations. This is not the forum for this type of stuff, and it may disturb members. # Do not spam the General Board any board. # Do not "rule-shark", meaning, trying to find little cracks or faults in rules and exploiting them. An Admin's ruling is final, and if they find something you did to be breaking a rule, don't complain, as it may make your situation even worse. # Please only advertise websites on the "Websites" board in the General Board and in your signatures. Attempting to advertise anywhere else will result in the post/message being removed. Game Rules # Do not post in the current game unless you entered the Sign-Ups, or if you have been killed (either by Blackened or by vote) during the game. You may be banned if it ruins the current game. # It is not optional to create a SHSL Application before joining a game. # Posting in the trial when you are already dead is stricly prohibited. Please, save it for the school cemetery. Also, no giving hints to alive players BY ANY MEANS other than what a host says is all right. This reigns true for unofficial games also, unless the host specifies otherwise. Yes, even just talking about how you were murdered can throw the entire trial off. Failure to do so CAN POSSIBLY result in suspension for a future game(s). # Creating deals and/or alliances is permitted, but accomplices will recieve nothing if the true blackened wins. In a trap scenario, the one who sets the trap is always the murderer UNLESS they specifically try to help the one who set off the trap get away with murder. # Role-playing is fine, but don't take it to extremes. Do not purposefully be annoying, and do not "present" fake evidence that doesn't exist. # Don't ask a Host or an Admin to make you a Blackened once they have denied your request. This just gets annoying. Please don't. # For the sake of everything good and holy, please link your SHSL applications in your signature. It makes things easier for the host to see all of your abilities and skills. # If a player was the first victim in the previous game, they can't be selected to be the first victim for the current game. # Multi-posting (posting more than once in a row) or posting what is deemed as useless gibberish in the Current Trials section of the forum will result in a warning. # You may not pass on your role as blackened to any other living player at any timeunless the rules in a game specifically allow you to, or you are counterattacked in some way and defeated. # You are allowed to share your SHSL Hidden Skill Trees with other people. However, the rule still applies that you have to buy the delete an application item from the shop once you have a max of three. So be careful if you share it but didn't want to. # You may only join one of the two games that are being hosted at the same time. This does not apply to the unofficial games in the minigames section.